


Purple Rain

by klutzy_girl



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Light Angst, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-06 19:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Steve and Robin get trapped in an elevator.





	Purple Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/gifts).

Getting stuck in an elevator was the last thing Steve and Robin expected or wanted but at least they were alone. Compared to everything else they had been through, this was nothing but they still freaked out. “At least this won’t drop several stories and lead to us getting tortured by Russians,” she pointed out.

“Yeah, that’s always a plus.” Steve’s eyes flickered around the small space, trying to look for a way out. They’d probably be out of here soon but it didn’t hurt to look anyway.

“You panicking?” Robin asked knowingly.

“No!” he responded a little too quickly.

“Dingus,” she warned. Robin reached her hand out and grabbed his, squeezing it, hoping he’d calm down. Then she sat down, pulling Steve with her.

Steve shrugged. “Okay, maybe I’m having a little bit of a meltdown. But this is nothing. And at least I’m trapped with my best friend.” 

“Want to play a game?” Robin suggested.

He eyed her skeptically. “Like what?”

“I don’t know! Maybe you should try thinking of something.” 

“I’m not the only one having a meltdown then, huh?” He smiled at her and pulled Robin in for a hug.

“This is nice,” she mumbled.

“It is,” Steve agreed. 

“Want to play Eye Spy?”

“Robin,” he chided, laughing.

“What? It was a perfect serious suggestion,” she told him with a straight face before started to laugh.

“Are you sure I’m the dingus here, Buckley?”

“Shut up, Steve.”

“Make me,” he taunted.

Robin rolled her eyes and let go of his hand when the elevator suddenly creaked. Panicking, she sought him out again and refused to let go this time. “Hey, we didn’t die!” She had to find humor in the situation when nothing happened.

“And we’re not going to,” Steve assured her, patting her shoulder.

“Let’s make sure we never get trapped in an elevator again. It’s happened to us way too many times.” Robin’s heart pounded and she desperately wanted out of the elevator. They’d just have to take the stairs next time.

The lights flickered on and the elevator started moving again. “Thank fuck,” Steve murmured as he and Robin stood up.

As soon as the doors opened, they bolted out into the rain and made their way to the car. They had a Hawkins to save (again).

And they chose to take the stairs for at least the next six months, which annoyed everyone except Erica and Dustin.


End file.
